Xavier's Battle
by Assassincity500
Summary: Xavier has lost his powers and must now go to many worlds and regain his powers, now with his trusted zanpakuto Debabou -knife- he will face many challenges, crossover of many animes, games and movies.
1. Chapter 1

Xavier's Battle

**Chapter one **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this fanfic except for my oc, Xavier, and Neva.  
**

**Summary, Xavier has lost his powers and is now fighting for his life as he fights he gets flashbacks of his past from 2 weeks earlier. Now with his trusted zanpakuto Debabou(Knife) he must train to get his powers back while meeting some familiar faces like sora and riku from Kingdom hearts or other people from other worlds. Now, I know this sounds a bit like Kingdom Hearts in all but I thought all of this stuff up in 3rd grade before I knew about Kingdom Hearts so ya, don't blame me if it ends up sounding like KH, and just wait until you see what animes and games will show up in this this is my 8th grade continuation of what i've thought of for so long.  
**

* * *

The boy walked down a path filled with ashes, this place used to be his home. A ship passed over him dropping soldiers as it flew through the darkened sky. He was gonna have to fight, but how, his powers were gone. He chose to fight, drawing his trusted sword, Debabou (Knife), he ran and struck down the first soldier. Just as he was about to strike down the second soldier, he was shot in the chest, the last thing he saw before blacking out was a young blonde girl standing over him.

**2 weeks earlier:**

The boy walked through the hallway of Armendariz middle schools D wing, as he was headed toward his 5th period, but was stopped by one of his teachers. "Xavier, where's that algebra homework that you said you would have for me by today," "I don't know what you're talking about". "That's it, Xavier you have friday detention," little did either of them know that the school was about to be attacked. As Xavier entered his 5th period class he saw that he was the first one which was strange since he was like one minute late. He went back into the hall and saw everybody was looking at him, he said" Yo, why you staring at me," then they all collapsed, he checked all of them and found that they were all unconcious. "What's going on, why would this happen here of all places," he started to walk away when he saw someone get up and yell something at him. It was Adrian, "Who are you," said Adrian, "What do you mean Adrian, it's me Xavier," "No, i'm talking about the guy behind you," Xavier turned around and saw someone in a cloak standing there.

"So, you are the one they call Xavier huh," said the man, "What do want with me," "It's not what I want but what my master wants, now show me this power that everyone has been telling about, show me or everyone in here will die". Xavier saw Adrian fall to the ground again, but this time without his head. "No, why would you do that, i'll show you my powers just don't do kill them, follow me outside," as soon as they were outside Xavier used his flashstep to move around and appear behind the man. "Now tell me your name or you'll face the wrath of my Debabou," the man had found that Xavier was holding Debabou to his neck, ready to slit open his throat. " My name is...".

**The present**

Xavier woke up and found that there was a young blonde girl he's never met, "Who might you be," "You mean you don't recognize me, and I thought that this couldn't get worse, it's me, Neva". "Wait, you're Neva, but you don't look the same as you did 4 weeks ago, and what did you do with your hair, I thought that you liked having your hair violet colored". "Ya, well a lot of things have changed just like you Xavier, I thought you didn't like fighting without your powers or, don't tell me that it's true that the man you met 2 weeks ago really took away your powers," "Sorry but it's true that man really did take all my powers now looks like i'm gonna have to go and get my powers back," " Well let's get going and get your bending powers back first". "Yep, set the course to the Last Airbender world". "Hey, are you gonna be ok, I mean this battle for the universe is only beginning, and it might end with your death this time, but then again you've always come back from the dead, so let's go".

* * *

**Oh, man who is this mysterious man that took away Xavier's power and why is this happening, how did the guy take his power, why did he just barely decide to take action when he's had his power for so long, find out next time on: Xavier's Battle.  
**

**And yes I know that this was a small Chapter in all, but i'm working on some material for this fanfic so, seeya next time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The secret of the soul

**Hello guys welcome back sorry but this is gonna have to be a short chapter again since i'm having some writers block right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for my oc's Xavier and Neva. All used content belongs to their rightful owners.  
**

**This is Xavier's Battle Chapter 2  
**

* * *

The ship that Xavier and Neva were on landed on the Last Airbender planet only to discover that this planet was also at war with the same enemy. "So now what do we do Xavier, I mean c'mon this planet has been over run by the same people on your planet," "I don't know what to do Neva, it's just that I thought that it was only my planet that was being targeted, but I guess they're trying to stop me from getting my powers back, it's worse than I thought to ever since that guy stole my powers". "Well then, let's get going and find Aang, now, c'mon Xavier". They worked their way past all the fighting and found the place where Aang lived, when they entered it looked like there was no one there, but Xavier knew the passage Aang used when helping with escape plans. "Let's see if he locked the passage like he should've so no one else could get through," "What passage," "Y'know the one Aang always uses to escape katara whenever she starts rambling nonsense, and don't tell Katara I said that".

They found and went through the unlocked passage way, and soon found an opening. The opening led to the fire lord Zuko's chamber, inside the chamber there was many survivors. "Hey, does anyone here know where Aang the Avatar is". Someone answered "He's at the top of the firelords palace fending off attacks from the enemy, you wouldn't happen to be here to save us would you," "I'm sorry but I can't help until I get all my powers back, so until then I need to find Aang and have him help me get my bender powers back". "I see well do atleast have any re-enforcements to help us," "Our re-enforcements should be arriving soon, so until then stay strong". Xavier then left to climb to the top of the firelords palace, when he got up there he saw Zuko and Aang fighting side by side. He started to help but got knocked out by Zuko thinking he was an enemy.

**Back to 2 weeks earlier**

The man was just about to say his name when he caught on fire. Xavier was shocked by what was happening in front of him. He saw a man floating in the air, "Who are you and why did you just kill this man," "My name is Tristan Talbot and that man who I killed right now was my subordinate," "But if he's your subordinate why did you kill him," "I killed him because if he couldn't defeat you and he got caught by the likes of you then he has no right to live and serve under me". "But that's inhumane, how can you just kill someone like that without having any regrets after killing". "And what about you and killing all those enemies that you have slain, huh, what about them, don't you have any regrets and why would I, he was just a piece of trash that needed to be rid of once and for all," "Of course I have regrets about killing people, even if they're my enemies I find it wrong to have to kill them, and the only reason I do it is because my friends from the other worlds are always counting on me to finish the battle". "And by the way thanks for going on for the questions Xavier, thanks to you I was able to take your powers away without you realizing it, seeya later on the battlefield in 2 weeks". "Hey, don't you dare leave i'll hunt you down, now pierce the fire, Debabou," by the time his zanpakuto had finished releasing into shikai the enemy was gone, "Damnit, he really has taken my powers if it's taking me that long to release my zanpakuto into shikai".

**Back to the present**

****"Damnit, Zuko that's the 5th time you've knocked Xavier out like that, I think you would have learned to have been more sharper," "Shuddup, Neva". "Can you guys be quiet, my head hurts like hell since someone decided to throw a fireball at me," "I didn't know that you were here man, in fact I thought you were fighting the enemy on your own planet". I was but I can't fight without my powers having been taken away, in fact I didn't want to believe that Tristan had really taken my powers away". "So, Aang would you please train me again so I can get my powers back faster," "Xavier you realize I can't help and plus if you haven't noticed it then Neva must have, Your powers haven't been taken away, you still have them it's just that Tristan has copied your powers and locked them deep inside of you, this is a journey of your soul that you must take alone, so I say find a quiet place and meditate until you can find what's locked your powers and unlock them". "Well, I guess i'll leave and send some re-enforcements while I endure a journey into the soul, and i'll find a way to bring everybody that's died back, the good guys tho not the bad guys and my friends".

* * *

**So now what happens if Xavier has to travel into his soul, he might as well as be doomed. If he can't find anyway to travel into his soul then the universe is doomed since Xavier has always been the one to have helped the universe all the time.**

**Seeya next time.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Oh no

**Hey, guys welcome back to Xavier's battle, I know i'm updating a bit fast in all but everytime i finish a chapter i imediately get a new idea into my head that I can't stop thinking about. Let's return to the fanfic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except for my oc's Xavier and Neva.  
**

**when you see this ' it means it's the thoughts of the person we're reading about.  
**

* * *

Back on the ship, Xavier's dream, "Xavier, your planet is in flames, what will you do, will you win or lose this battle, will you just send help to every world, you must get your powers and help these people, why aren't you helping them, wake up and help them already, help Sora and Riku, Rin, Sia, Aang, Zuko, everyone, now WAKE UP," "What the fuck was that about, man I haven't had a dream about stuff like that ever since the Zetar threat". "Xavier, we have a problem down here in lower level 3, the parents have started a rebellion". "Can't blame them can you, I mean their planet is at war and they're on a ship they have nothing about while I get my powers back, Just getting them back will put everyone on the ship in danger". "Just get down here and get these people to shut up already, and it's not just that Xavier, it seems that they don't like the fact that you're in charge, and they think that they should be on they're planet, because they think that the war is already over and that the army has already taken care of the threat". "*Sigh* I'm coming, just tell them to calm down because I don't want to have to release the little power that I have and waste it on them," "Okay, now get down here".

Xavier was really pissed off now that he found out that the parents of the kids that he has saved from the destruction are whining like this. 'Man, I thought that this was gonna be so easy, well I guess after I finish this conflict i'm gonna set the ships course for the star wars world and find Obi-Wan, *Sigh* if only it were that easy, well let's go'. Taking the elavator down to ll3(lower level 3) he thought of what to tell the parents to shut them up so that he could get back to finding an easier way to getting his powers back. When the elevator door opened he saw that the parents had calmed down, but one of them had noticed him, "Hey who the hell do you think you are bossing us around like this, I mean you're just a kid, you don't even know what you're talking about, we should all be on our planet and not on this stupid ship, I mean c'mon, the army should have won by now, I mean it's not that hard to beat and enemy when you got nuclear weapons on your side, and plus, us parents want you to revoke your leadership especially when you've lost your powers, so why don't you hand over your lead-" "And why don't you shut the fuck up, I didn't come down here just to here you whine about me being a leader, and be careful I haven't lost all my powers I still have my zanpakuto that i'm still able to release so fuck off". "So, then, don't get into a mess while i'm visiting Obi-Wan to figure out how to get some powers back, and i'm leaving my friends that I hung out with during school in charge, now be good and don't make a mess," and with that Xavier walked back into the elevator and pushed the button for the docking bay. As soon as the doors to the elevator opened he ran for his star fighter(description of ship at end of fanfic.) and he flew off toward the star wars universe.

**On coruscant**

"Damnit, where's Obi-Wan when you need him," Anakin was fighting against this new enemy that they were now calling the Zenkars, dodging a shot from one of the Zenkars he jumped off of the platform he was on and landed on the one under his. "Obi-Wan where are you, you need to get here," he said into his communicator, 'damnit, not only is Obi-Wan gone but Xavier should have been here by now so that we could get him his powers back damnit'. Just then Anakin was hit in the left leg by a stray bullet, "Damn now what do I do, I can't move that good with only one leg," "Hey, how ya doin, Anakin," Anakin looked up to see Xavier standing above him. "C'mon let's get you outta here and over to Obi-Wan, he's been holding off with his communications cut off for a while when I got here but luckily I saved him from being overrun," Xavier also revealed that before he got to Obi-Wan he was able to awaken one of his powers, his speed had returned. "It seems that every time that I protect someone I care about, my powers come back, or atleast that's the theory," Xavier then took Anakin away and over to where Obi-Wan was.

"Well this is still a surprise, especially since I think that you have found another way that is easier to get your powers back but it isn't really that good of a way to get your powers back tho". "Well, what happens now," "I'm sorry Xavier, but master Yoda just can't find a way to get your powers back, so I guess it was a waste of time to come here". "Well atleast I got a power back, well I guess i'll be going now, i guess i'll come back here after the war, that is if we live long enough to win, since the Mass Effect universe has already been destroyed but hopefuly after this war or in the middle of it we'll be able to bring everybody back to life if it's still possible since everything's going to pieces, well i'm off to the Clannad world". "Since I have a contact on that planet and my soldiers are trying to keep everybody alive so i'll try to evacuate that planet as much as I can". With that Xavier left the world and got ready to set the course for his ship and recharge since all he did on this planet while rescuing Obi-Wan and Anakin was fight and since his powers were gone he was getting tired more faster than he anticipated he would, ' I wonder if my friends are holding up on the ship and keeping the parents under control'.

"-vier we need your he- we're in serious dan- on the ship the Zenk- have boarded, we're trying to keep them in the dock- bay, but it's not working, so get you're ass he- now". "I'll be there in a minute Neva don't worry, just hold them off a little longer". "I'll t- but we can't keep this up for much long-", "Neva, Neva, Neva, you there, Neva, ".

* * *

**Oh no, What the hell is happening on his ship, how did the Zenkars find his ship, are the others okay, and what will Xavier do when he gets there, find out next time on Xavier's Battle.**

**Well, that was the longest chapter i've ever written, oh and here's the description of Xavier's Starfighter, Black and Red stripes cover it with a black tinted window, the ship resembles the one that Anakin uses in The revenge of the sith, if you need to then look up 'Anakin's ship in the Revenge of the ship. Well that's all, seeya next time.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Final Battle Approaching

**Raaagh, school is so fucking annoying, goddam.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this fanfic except for my oc's Xavier and Neva.  
**

**Well, let's get back to the story, and in chapter 2 i had like the release to my zanpakuto, i'm changing that to 'Now pierce the flames Debabou', and i'll have a description of how Neva looks like.  
**

* * *

Xavier was flying his starfighter toward the ship when he was intercepted by another ship firing at him. 'Great just what I need, some dumbass fool trying to get killed, well let's give him what he wants'. Xavier flew around the other ship only to see a shocking face in the window, it was Neva, but she had some black striped markings on her face kinda like the ones that the Zenkars have , 'No, what the hell happened on the ship, well looks like i'll have to teleport onto her ship, knock her out and bring her onto my ship and have the AI scan her body for any type of poison or whatever they did to her'. Xavier, put auto pilot on and used instant transmission to get onto her ship, as soon as he did though, there were 5 Tremmars ( the zenkar assault rifle) being pointed at him, Neva came into view, "Hello, Xavier, I see that you actually fell for our trap to get you onto this ship". "Neva why are you doing this, huh, what did they do to you," "Neva, you mean that piece of trash that we captured and at this exact moment should be being melt down to power our ship," "I see, so you just took her form but you can't look exactly like them, there's always gonna be that one symbol on your body that will stand out".

One of the Zenkars reached out to chain Xavier to the wall, but that certain Zenkar lost his arms. Soon all the Zenkars except for the one that looked like Neva was lying on the ground dead. Apparently he had enough time to bring out Debabou and kill them since his speed had returned. "What, but I thought that your powers were gone, lord Tabot told us that he had taken your powers, have you somehow gotten your powers back," "No, i've only gotten some of my powers back and since I saw you here, I got about 4 more powers, and your coming with me," He said knocking her out. Xavier got back onto his ship and flew back to the ship, when he got back to the ship he found that the ship was crawling with Zenkars, 'Shit, looks like i'm gonna have to go to the Clannad world'.

Xavier used his only light speed use he had left on his starfighter and got to the Clannad world in only a few seconds. As soon as he landed he used instant transmission to get to the X base that was built on this planet a few months ago, Xavier spotted General Zon walked up to him. "General, what's the status on the battlefield on this planet," "Everything's gone to hell, we've lost so many people and we're close to losing the planet to the Zenkar, if you're here to help evacuate the planet then this is the best possible moment, plus the Tomoya and the others are in the other room helping with the plans to evacuate, so have you brought your ship with you". "I'm sorry but the ship has been captured by the zenkars and i'm afraid that the others that were on it may still be on it, the zenkar I captured has the abilities to shape shift to look exactly like us except for one detail, she had stripes on her face when I captured her while she looked like Neva". "And the ship has a name, it's called the fire corpse," "Well that's too bad, looks like we'll have to use the herevs, go and get the others and tell them what's going on, i'll go and issue the order to use the herevs for evacuation, seeya if we live this," "I'll actually stall them using my star fighter while you guys escape".

"Tomoya, guys, you need to get to the herevs and get out of he- aaaaaaaaaagh," Xavier was being stabbed by Tomoya, "What the hell *cough* Tomoya, why, wait, damnit, you have black stripes on your hands, no," Xavier fainted. When Xavier woke up he found that he was in a type of dungeon and that he had been out for 3 days, well that's what one of the guards said. "So how bad has the war gotten," "Well there's only 4 worlds left and they would be Your planet, Destiny Islands(where Riku and Sora from Kingdom Hearts live) the Naruto world but that one should be destroyed by this evening, and finally the last world is the Bleach world but that one is also close to being destroyed so i'm sorry but you have lost this battle Xavier, for once the Zenkars will not have anyone to tell them that they're weak, we will be the only species left and you will burn". "YOU WILL DIE ASSHOLE, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE, now then, you die now," Xavier said as he broke his chains, he was losing control, and his powers were finally coming back to him, "You won't hurt anyone else, I can feel my powers returning, by tomorrow i'll have my powers back". "Tell Lord Tabot that tomorrow he'll have to face my wrath, he will not live, he will burn and i'll bring everybody that's died back".

Xavier knocked out the guard and left toward the docking bay on this prison. When he got there he saw his star fighter in perfect condition, he made his way over there but not without having to knock out a few guards. Xavier got into the cockpit of his ship and started it up, as soon as he did, there was hundreds of guards heading toward him. He shot at the Zenkars and flew off into space toward his planet.

**Over on the Zenkar Fleet with Neva and the others**

Neva had outsmarted the guards and was leading the survivors(Brandon, Jose, Zeke, Sarah, Lindsey, Peter, Josselyn, Jessica, and Nick) she was able to save and train a little. As soon as they saw Xavier's star fighter they thought he was coming to save them but he ended up crashing into the side instead. "Hey, c'mon fools, where are my friends I didn't crash my star fighter just to get stranded on this stupid ship, now where the fuck are my friends". "Xavier over here," said Neva as Xavier completely anihilated the zenkar guards. As soon as Xavier saw how small the group was he asked "Where are the others," but as soon as he saw the look on everyone else's face he knew what had happened. "I see, so they didn't make it huh, well c'mon let's head to the docking bay, get a freighter ship and head toward Destiny Islands to get a plan set up to strike back now that I have most of my powers back".

"Ok, let's go," they arrived at the dock bay and stole the freighter ship. "But Xavier how did you get your powers back I mean c'mon there's no way that you could've gotten them back this fast". "I got it back when I found out about how bad the war has got and how many people have died, who died in all, it just got to me that the war of our worlds are losing the fact that we're so out numbered". "Let's just get to Destiny Islands before that world falls, the war will finally turn onto our side at last, we will win and not lose". "I just wish it didn't have to end the way it's gonna end, even if I can bring everyone back i'm still gonna have to erase everyone's memory like all those other times that i've had to erase their memories just because they saw my powers".

"Yeah, hey there's the planet, and by the way I don't think you should have said those things I mean we do have quite a few eavesdroppers". "You guys can come in now, because we're close to landing on the planet so c'mon in, and release all of your last feelings by the end of tomorrow's battle, because you won't have a chance in all, since he'll have to erase your memories". "So here's one of your last chances to say what you have to, if not then tell him later". "Xavier, Hey, it's been nice knowing you so good luck in the battle tomorrow," "Yeah, thanks". "Well there's the landing pad, so get ready to get off," Xavier landed the plane and was greeted by Riku, Sora, and Kairi, the others got out just in time to see Xavier being tackled to the ground by the 3 keyblade warriors.

* * *

**So now the final battle is approaching, what will the outcome be, I mean just because I make it so that Xavier gets his powers back don't mean it's gonna have a happy ending now does it.**

**Wow, now this was the longest chapter I have ever written and I mean the longest just look at how much words are in each chapter since it tells you in the beginning under the tags in all. SEEYA NEXT TIME.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The end or the beginning

**And here we are with the 5th chapter.  
**

**Well here's the ending to the fanfic and by the way, read the last few paragraphs in bold, they will reveal something that I shouldn't say until the end.**

* * *

Xavier was laying down on the sand at the beach at Destiny Islands waiting for his powers to come back. As he lay in the sand he rested his eyes for a bit to think a bit easier, it was just the fact that it was almost time for the final battle. He just couldn't wait for the war to be over and the fact that he had been able to bring everyone back was helping. He had brought all his friends back and all those that would really turn the tide of the war around, he had Cloud and Vincent(Final Fantasy 7) train his friends the best they could, because they wanted to help, even though he was against it they still ended up beating him in the argument. He also agreed that when he got his powers back he would make it so that they would be inside of the ker dimension, so that one hour in this universe would be 3 years in that world.

Xavier took a look around the island as he watched the news on the final battles. On the screen it showed the naruto world being overpowered, he would soon have to revive some of the warriors onto this world, then the screen went black after one last scene of a huge explosion in the background. Riku walked in to see the last part, "Xavier, it's not your fault you know that," "I know, but it's just that all of the worlds that have been destroyed and the people that have lost their lives who I won't be able to bring back until the end of this goddam war". Xavier left the room and set to work on bringing back Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. As soon as he brought them back and they woke up they started yelling at Xavier. "Why weren't you there to help us, why, you're supposed to help the worlds when they're in turmoil".

"Shut up, I couldn't help you, not without my powers so shut the fuck up assholes," said Xavier as he left to go and revive his other friends from his own world. Xavier's full powers finally returned after reviving the last of his friends, "Hey, Adrian, guys, i'm gonna have to send you and the others into a world where one hour in this universe lasts 3 years in the world i'm sending you to, so be ready when you come out, because you won't have aged a bit, no matter how much time has passed in that world". "Now then let's head toward the entran-" Xavier started but an explosion interrupted him. Xavier got up missing his left arm, his friends looked shocked at how he was standing without crying out in pain. What shocked them even more was the fact that his arm was regenerating fast, "Cloud lead them to the room and train them while I hold them off for the hour, train them the best you can, Now go," "Yes, Let's go everyone, Xavier will be ok, you'll be able to help him when we get back from the training".

"No you can't make us g-" Brandon was interrupted by an explosion hitting them straight on, but there was no damage because Xavier got in front of them. "Don't do something foolish like try to help while you can't fight at all, now go please before it gets anymore dangerous". And with that Xavier left through the hole in the wall and put a barrier on the entrance. Xavier joined the battle and saw the biggest invasion of his life, there were motherships everywhere, soldiers being deployed at every island, and Lord Tabot was on the ground taking out everyone that tried to stop him as he was headed toward Xavier. Xavier ran at Tabot only to see Tabot disappear, Xavier barely blocked Tabot's attack from behind before he noticed that Tabot was using a zanpakuto of his own.

"But how, how can you have a zanpakuto, it's impossible, you can-," "Shut up, Now dance Tourou(Mantis)," Tabot's zanpakuto had now turned into a Jade blade with a mantis shaped hilt. "Well, guess i'll release my zanpakuto to, now pierce the flames Debabou," Xaviers Zanpakuto had a blade with a flame etched into it and looked like a dagger except bigger, their blades crossed once again and Xavier found that he might have to use his bankai if he can't keep up with Tabot's speed. Xavier kept up on barely dodging, it was impossible to find the perfect moment to attack. "Aaaaaaaaaagh," Ichigo(Bleach) had been struck down by Tabot, "But how," "Oh, so you've forgotten huh, 'member I stole your powers for myself and even now with all your powers you can't beat me, I have every ability you ever learned, your ability for bankai, teleportation, everything so, I guess you can't beat me when i'm using all my abilities at the same time". "Oh, you're using all your abilities huh, Tabot, well no wonder you're only one or two level's ahead of me, I will unleash everything on you now, raaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh," Xavier's seal that he had put on the last night so that it might have been an even fight, but now he has no choice but to release it.

"Now then Tabot use your bankai and i'll use mine," "Fine," "BANKAI," both of them yelled. Xavier's sword transformed into a katana with a green and black flame etched into the blade, Tabot's turned into a double edged sword that had a black aura surrounding it. "Kashou Debabou(singing knife)," "Koodori Tourou(Dancing Mantis), those were the names of their bankai forms of their zanpakuto. Since Xavier had released his seal on his powers and released his bankai, he had certainly gotten faster and more powerful than Tabot. Their blade crossed again, "You will die Xavier, it is the only possible outcome that is left I mean do you see anymore of your friends fighting, no you don't that's because they have all fallen, you have taken up an impossible mission that you can't fini-" just then Xavier's alarm started beeping. "I see, looks like the time I needed to stall you for has finished, now we can get onto the real fight, but first, come on out guys".

Tabot couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who appeared. It was Xavier's friends, fully trained and rested, along with Cloud and Vincent. "Now then, Tabot looks like the real battle can begin," "But, why were you stalling for them," "I was just letting them finish their training for the one hour in this world but 3 years in the world they were in, now you die since i don't have to worry about a stray blast hitting the entrance to that world". "Brandon take Adrian, Sarah, Lindsey, Lesley, and Cloud with you and take care of the ground troops," "Sure, let's go guys". "Vincent, take Cesar, Nick, Jessica, Josselyn, and Valerie and take care of the air forces," "Let's go".

The rest of Xavier's friends(Ruby, Andrew, Jason, Gabriel, Jose, and Zeke) stayed with him to help him against the fight against Tabot. "Guys, distract him while I charge my new attack," " let's release our bankai's". Ruby's bankai,"Go-ruden seiyuuki(Golden monkey)," Andrew's bankai, "Go-ruden Debabou(Golden knife), Jason's bankai, "Kashou seiyuuki(Singing Monkey), Gabriel's bankai, "Go-ruden koorogi(Golden Cricket), Jose's bankai "Zetsumei Koorogi(Death Cricket), and finally Zeke's bankai "Zetsumei seiyuuki(Death Monkey)".(Sword descriptions will be at the end of the chapter so just use your imagination until then for their bankai's), "Ha, you actually think you can beat me with those weapons and live, well you're sadly mistaken". "No, not beat you just stall you long enough for Xavier to charge up".

"Well, I guess i'll have to finish you off before he can charge up, now die," Tabot attacked and was blocked by Jason while Ruby came from the back and struck Tabot's back,"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh, what, but how could you be that fast, you only trained for 3 years". "Xavier's training method was more complicated than you think, something that he hasn't told you, there were other rooms in that place the one we chose in that place let us train for 12 years and only 1 hour here, Xavier knew we would choose that one so that we would be ready for you," Jason explained. "Well you still can't beat me, the only one that would have been able to beat me is Xavier but he still isn't using his full potential so i'll finish you guys off then move onto him". "This is the end for all of yo- aaaaaaaaaaagh," it was Xavier, he appeared out of nowhere. "Is this the power you were talking about, or do I have to kill you just to prove i will not fall so easy".

"Xavier, please let us handle this, you can't have finished powering up so fast could you," "I'm a lot more powerful than I look Jose, now go help the others while I deal with Tab- ugh". Tabot had stabbed Xavier in the chest and now he was bleeding, "Not smart Tabot, i'm more durable than you think I am, i'll just heal myself so fast you won't know that i've healed". Tabot tried to strike the same spot on his chest but couldn't believe his eyes, Xavier had already healed, he dodged Tabot's attack and sliced Tabot's left arm off. "Aaaaaaaaaagh, impossible, what the hell are you, there's no way anyone can heal that fast". Tabot had started to regenerate his left arm but didn't have time, he had to dodge Xavier's next attack, he couldn't see Xavier's movements that good anymore so he had to pay more attention.

Xavier's friends came back, having finished off the last of Tabot's army, and saw Xavier kicking Tabot's ass. They thought they were winning, not because they had beaten the last of the army but because they saw that the real Xavier was back. Xavier sliced off Tabot's left leg this time, Tabot didn't show any reaction this time as if he was expecting it. "What the hell is wrong with you Tabot, you seem to be out of it, have you finally given up". "You are mistaken, Xavier, YOU haven't won anything and I haven't given up yet, COMBINATION RELEASE #54," Tabot stabbed his zanpakuto into his heart and a dark aura surrounded him.

When the aura dispersed, Tabot was wearing a red and black cloak, and a hollows mask, black stripes covering the mask and red horns attached to the top of the mask. "So, instead of fighting honorably, you decide to rely on the power of hollows to win, you aren't nearly as powerful or fast as Ichigo's hollow". "There's no chance of you winning this fight, but I know you can't hear me, since you're not a Vizord, let's finish this". He rammed Xavier into a building on the other island and used a cero, the smoke cleared revealing that Xavier wasn't there. He appeared behind the hollowfied Tabot and once again sliced off his left arm which had regenerated, then he moved to the left leg and cut that off.

The others only watched in shock at how fast they both were and then they realized why Xavier kept them from fighting Tabot. It was because Xavier knew that Tabot would end up resorting to this, and they wouldn't stand a chance, since they could barely see their movements. Tabot's movements had gotten faster after Xavier sliced the legs off. Xavier kept on dodging thinking of a way to lure Tabot into the position he wanted him in. Then it hit him, he had to lure him to the ground for this to work though.

Xavier was to busy thinking of a way to lure Tabot that he didn't see him come from behind, Tabot knocked him down with a really hard punch. Xavier, got up but he found that he was unable to move, he looked around and found that he had been chained by one of the chain spells. He had to break it or Tabot would kill him. He looked up and saw Tabot moving toward him to finish him off. Xavier thought fast and used a forbidden technique he had been taught by his old master that had died a long time ago.

"Now release, hell command #75, hell's blackest fire," Xavier wasengulfed in black flames and the chains broke, he disappeared and reappeared right behind Tabot. "You should not have made me use this, because i've only had to use this once and that ended up with me almost dying, well, let's see if I can control it this time". Xavier shot black flames at Tabot engulfing him and throwing him toward the spot he needed him in. "Now, fire and ocean, wind and land come together and cancel, now roar heavens ever lasting fire," thspot Tabot landed in soon became engulfed in blue flames. Tabot screamed in a hollow voice, not even Xavier would have survived this technique if it had been used on him.

After the fire dispersed, it appeared that Tabot's whole body had been burned and now Xavier moved over to him and heard a groan come from him. "I see you're stronger than you look, well, I can't let you live so i'll finish you off here,(he brought out his zanpakuto and released it) Now pierce the flames Debabou," Xavier finished it off by stabbing him in the head. Tabot's body started to disappear, "It's finally over," said the others, celebrating, the only ones that noticed that Xavier wasn't celebrating were: Brandon, Adrian, Sarah, and Jason: "Hey Xavier what's wrong". As soon as the others heard Adrian ask him that, they all started asking him that. "It's not over, you should all know that the war is never over, as long as there is someone out there with evil thoughts there will never be a break, and i'm sorry, but now that the war is over, after I bring everyone and their worlds back then i'll have to erase your memories and life will go on as usual untll something like this hap-".

"Xavier you will not erase their memories, you will let them keep them, for there wil be another war and they will have to help you, when that time comes they will need to remember everything". "Yes, I understand council, is there anything else," "No, now go and set forth on restoring the peace on the worlds again, and your team will be called, the X'Team, now go". "Alright well let's go everybody, looks like I won't be erasing your memories after all, now go and relax while I restore the worlds, and looks like we're a team now". "Yay, let's go celebrate, hey Sora, c'mon man let's go". From then on they were gonna have to get used to being able to do this daily, "Well, let's see how this goes".

* * *

**Well that, was certainly a journey leading up to this but this isn't really the end of his journey's, they wil return in the atermath story.  
**

**Oh and here's the description of Neva,  
**

**Black eyes, currently has blonde hair after changing it from violet to blonde, usually wears a gaming shirt becuase she's mlg like that, usually wears blue jeans and has black and striped shoes.  
**

**There's the description of Neva I keep forgetting to put in.  
**

**Seeya in the Aftermath story.  
**


End file.
